Episode 9388 (23rd February 2018)
Plot David and Josh take Lee into the garage, locking the door behind them. Gary thanks Sarah for acting so quickly with Nicola. She tells him that Nicola was sticking up for him when it happened. Summer uses Todd's grandad's pocket watch in her history assignment as an item of sentimental value. Over a beer, Jenny confides in Kevin that she feels like an outsider among the Connors. Liam covers for Craig and tells Maria that he was sent home from holiday club for fighting. David gives Lee a kicking. Frightened out of his wits, Lee promises never to return to the area. Josh threatens to whack him with a tyre iron before letting him go. Zeedan goes along to Alya's flat for his sister's sake. As they wait for news, Phelan accuses Gary of coercing Nicola. Nicola comes out of the operating theatre. With her and the baby out of danger, Phelan drops his act and reveals to Nicola that he knows she's harbouring Seb at her flat, and it was he who called the police. Continuing to plead innocence, he offers to forgive her if she'll admit she got it wrong and that Gary and Seb's manipulated her. When Nicola stands by her co-conspirators, Phelan tells her he never wants to see her again. Amy reads Summer's essay and points out that she's only finished one out of six parts - she was off when the assignment was handed out. Kevin can't get a word in as Jenny goes through her problems but she feels more upbeat after their conversation. Summer destroys the flash drive containing her essay. Zeedan plays happy families with Rana around Alya but struggles to bottle up his anger when Kate takes Sophie into her bedroom. David thinks he went too far with Lee. Phelan tells Eileen that Nicola has betrayed him and she and Gary can go to hell. Cast Regular cast *Liam Connor - Charlie Wrenshall *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Nicola Rubinstein - Nicola Thorp *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Carla Connor - Alison King *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Summer Spellman - Matilda Freeman *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent Guest cast *Josh Tucker - Ryan Clayton *Doctor - John Gully *Lee Mayhew - Richard Crehan Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Webster's Autocentre *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - A&E and Nicola's room Notes *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Pat has some strong words for Nicola; and Josh and David join forces to deal with Lee. Meanwhile, Jenny decides to confide her troubles to Kevin. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,510,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2018 episodes